


Seven Days of Reyes

by EradiKate



Series: Shadow Play [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Reyes Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: Prompts for Reyes Appreciation Week!  Rating will likely change as new chapters are posted.All drabbles are canon for my long fic, At the Edge of Your Light, unless otherwise noted.





	1. The Bitter Goodbye

This was what he’d left the Milky Way for, Reyes thought as he navigated his way back to the Nexus after making a supply drop and material pickup on Eos.  Not the tensions rising amongst the colonists, not the panic that had broken out at the death of Jien Garson.  Just him, his shuttle, and the dark beauty of space.

 

He set the autopilot, then double-checked the manifest the harried researcher had given him.  A good deal of fluorite, but also some nickel, aluminum and iron.  They’d be able to start refining soon, building converters, solar arrays, and other tech to make life easier.  At least, he hoped they would.  If Nexus leadership kept stubbornly refusing to listen to the settlers, nothing would get done at all.

 

Reyes shook off the thought.  He was flying.  Sure, it wasn’t skirmishing with the Alliance but even the simplest of runs thrilled him in a way not much else did.  And when he returned, he had a date with some whiskey and one of the other pilots, an intriguing redhead named Cordier.  So far, they hadn’t been able to do much more than exchange innuendo, but Reyes had a private room and he was more than ready to take the edge off.

 

As he dropped out of FTL and keyed his approach vector, his comm channel remained dark.  He gave it a minute or so, then hailed Nexus control.  “This is N-503 Anubis, requesting clearance to dock.”

 

Nothing.  He tried again, and got a recording.  “No approach vector available.  Hold for instructions.”

 

Reyes knew that not enough ships were commissioned to fill even half of the bays, so he decided to take the shuttle in manually.  Once he reached an open bay, he set the shuttle down and observed from the cockpit.

 

Things were dark, but he could see people scurrying through the docking stations.  As he stepped out of the shuttle, he engaged the lock and kept a hand near his standard-issue sidearm.  ‘For kett or pirates,’ the quartermaster had told him, but Reyes had only seen either from a distance and was always able to outrun trouble.

 

This time, it looked like he’d flown straight into it.

 

Operations was full of angry settlers, but Reyes wove through the crowd until he made his way back to the closet he called a room.  His footlocker was too big to pull through a crowd, so instead he hastily packed a smaller duffel bag with a couple changes of clothes, his personal datapad, some toiletries, and the real reason he’d come back: his sketch pad and pencils.  As an afterthought, he took the bottle of whiskey he’d been saving for his date.  Once he was out of here, he thought, he’d need a drink.

 

On his way back to the docking bay, he ran into the redhead herself.  “Zia,” he greeted her tensely.  “I was just on my way out.  Things are about to get ugly.”

 

She laughed, the sound just a little wrong to his ears.  “I know.  Stay, darling.  We could use you when it’s time to fight.”

 

He shook his head.  “I already gave up one life to come here.  I’m not risking another for a stupid fight.”

 

“Suit yourself.”  She gave him a patronizing kiss on the cheek, then she was gone.

 

For one insane moment, he considered staying.  But the stars called to him, and he had a copy of the cluster map.  Rumors of a place called Kadara had reached him, and it was time to see what they were worth.  Out of sheer habit, he opened a comm as he prepared to take off.  “Nexus control, this is N-503 Anubis.  Over and out.”

 

It was only a little bittersweet to know he would get no response.


	2. Three Drink Maximum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Business.

If one was so inclined, one could learn a great deal from the whispers in Kadara Port.  Reyes had only been operating as a smuggler for three months, but already the whispers had plenty to say.

 

His prices were high, but not exorbitant.  If you paid the fee, you got the cargo.  He worked quickly and quietly.  Sloane Kelly had personally tried to recruit him to the Outcasts.  He had an eye for pretty faces, but never mixed business with pleasure.

 

He sighed as he reflected on the last point, because it was no longer entirely true.  The night before, he’d met Zia for drinks at Kralla’s Song, and she’d offered to cut him in on a deal.  As much as it pained him to admit it, he’d been drunk and foolishly thought that given their mutually beneficial (ahem) history, it would be worth a shot.

 

Reyes had been wrong many, many times in his life.  At this point, he was comfortable admitting to the occasional fuckup.  But being wrong with a hangover and without his ship was excruciating.  Fortunately, he could get it back without much trouble.

 

Zia didn’t know about the extra security measures he’d put on the shuttle.  At the time he installed them, he’d wondered if he was being smart or simply paranoid.  Now he knew.  A few commands on his omnitool, and the shuttle would automatically gravlock, whether immediately or the next time it touched down.  A few more, and it sent a ping to the nearest satellite for location.

 

When he read the coordinates, he let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.  She was still on Kadara.  All he had to do was go find her.  Once he had the shuttle back, he could deal with Zia.  And then he was going to have to rethink his business policies.  Maybe a drink maximum was necessary, as Keema had suggested.  

 

Not that he’d ever tell her, of course.  There was being wrong, and then there was asking for it.


	3. The Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darkest Moments, Brightest Lights.

His eyes were blue, that was the first thing Reyes noticed.  He had long, dexterous fingers and curling red hair.  His smile was easy, his laugh warm.

 

He didn’t belong on Kadara, Reyes could tell that much.  But when Reyes asked him about it, he would only shake his head.  “I made a mistake, once.  I’ll be paying for it for the rest of my life.”

 

Reyes knew enough not to push.  All the exiles had their own mistakes, their own crimes (big or small).  At this point, Reyes had too many to count.  Instead, he took the other man’s hand and lifted it to his lips.  The alcohol was rotgut and the air was thick, but they lingered in Kralla’s Song anyway, looking out over the port.

 

His name was Thomas Frederick, but soon everyone just called him Red.  Not Reyes, though.  He loved the way his name sounded, and used it whenever possible.  He’d been a mechanic in the days before the Initiative, and he was soon making a living repairing shuttles, rovers, lifts, anything that was supposed to go but didn’t.  

 

Where Reyes was subtle, Thomas was bold.  His voice carried over a crowd, he was always whistling.  He was bright, beautiful, and cheerful.  He was a balm to Reyes, still smarting over the way Zia had used him.  He laughed at his own jokes, he always asked before kissing Reyes.

 

He didn’t belong on Kadara, and now he was gone.  Murdered in cold blood by Sloane Kelly.  Because Thomas Frederick took a stand.  A bold, noble, _foolish_ stand against the Outcasts in general and protection fees in particular.  She’d made an example of him, swift and harsh.  Left his body in the market as a warning to anyone else who might try to organize against her.

 

They were going to meet that night, in his room at Tartarus.  Drinks, dinner, dancing.  Reyes wanted to have a little fun, to forget for an evening that Kadara was a hellhole under Sloane’s thumb.  He wanted to hear Thomas laugh.  He never showed.  Reyes had gone to his dingy little room in the slums, thinking Thomas had simply gotten tied up in his work again.  The drinks would keep, and there would always be time for more dancing.

 

The next morning, he’d awakened to Keema pounding on his door, sagging in relief when she saw him alive but rumpled.  He’d known immediately, but had gone to look anyway.  Keema had helped him dig the grave, and had stood with him while he cried.

 

The glass of liquor in front of him was a memorial, of sorts.  Thomas had once confessed to him that he loved gin above all other alcohols and only drank whiskey with him.  

 

The glass of liquor in front of him was a promise.  It was a plan, nebulous in its beginnings but there.

 

The glass of liquor in front of him was the knowledge that one day, Sloane Kelly would pay.

 

The glass of liquor in front of him was the beginning of the Charlatan.


	4. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Love me.
> 
> Sara and Reyes both get what they want.

“I thought you said you weren’t much of a cook.” Reyes leaned against the wall, watching with interest as Sara whisked “butter-approximate” and sugar together. They’d spent the last few hours hunting down kitchen supplies and spices, and now she had flour smudged on her cheek and his kitchen smelled like Christmas.

“I’m not. But baking is different. My mother used to say that cooking is an art, while baking is a science.” Sara’s nose scrunched up, and she reached for the powdered eggs. “I understand baking. Follow all the directions, and you get cookies. It’s all about rules and chemical interactions. Cooking requires flair and finesse. Neither of which I possess.”

He smiled. “I’d say you have plenty of flair.” Reyes stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “That thing you did this morning with your mouth, for example, required it.” His lips brushed along her hair as his fingers skimmed over her hipbones. He hummed appreciatively as she chuckled softly.

“Don’t you dare distract me!” Sara measured out a teaspoon of vanilla and dropped it in the bowl. “Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I’ve had a freshly-baked anything, let alone a cookie?” She motioned toward the molasses. “Can you add that in slowly while I keep mixing?”

“I wish you’d let me pull some strings and get you real butter and eggs.” He picked up the measuring cup and began to pour, leaving one hand on her thigh. When she shifted against him, he couldn’t resist kissing her cheek, further smudging the flour. Sara was delicious and Reyes had had enough of being patient.

“Hey! None of that now,” she scolded him, although she was laughing, too. “If I’d let you go through your contacts, I’d still be waiting for ingredients and I have to have these cookies today.”

“Funny, I know exactly what you mean by that.” His voice dropped a pitch, and his mouth trailed across her jaw and down her neck. Sara shivered under his touch, but she kept folding flour into the dough and Reyes groaned in frustration. “My god, woman. I knew you were determined, but all this for some cookies?”

“What can I say? I have a sweet tooth.” She smiled wickedly at him. “Besides, these will go great with whiskey.”

“Whiskey and cookies.” Reyes didn’t bother hiding his skepticism. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“Trust me!” Sara began dropping spoonfuls of dough on the baking sheet. “You want something sweet to balance out the whiskey, but you don’t want anything too sugary. And chocolate is out of the question. A nice, rich molasses cookie will be perfect.”

His mouth watered at her words. “But I’m hungry now.” Reyes nibbled on her ear to emphasize the point. Sara’s low laugh told him she knew exactly what he meant, and she turned to smile at him.

“Then eat one of your beloved protein bars, you impatient monster.” Sara was truly heartless. She bent down and slid the cookie sheet into the oven, closing the door with a satisfying thump. “Timer’s set. Ten minutes until cookies!”

She bounced a little with excitement, and licked a stray bit of dough off her thumb. Reyes followed the motion, taking her hand and kissing the spot where her tongue had been a moment before. Her other arm wrapped around him as she laid her head on his shoulder. Sara was warm and light, she smelled like cinnamon and ginger. She’d ditched her jacket and scarf when she’d begun to bake, and even in cargo pants and a T-shirt, she looked as alluring as ever.

He slid his hands under her shirt, tracing his fingers along the waistband of her pants as he dropped kisses along her hairline. Again he marveled at the softness of her skin, a stark contrast to the tension in her muscles. But she began to relax, pressing her lips to his jaw. He could feel her lashes flutter as she breathed in deeply.

He wanted her like a man dying of thirst. He wanted to drink her in, all at once, but he knew he could only take small, quick drafts. This shore leave, this uninterrupted thirty-six hours was as close as he’d yet come to drowning himself in her. Reyes couldn’t voice his thoughts, and so he kissed her instead, taking all he could in the moment.

He didn’t know if she understood, but her fingers began to dance over his shoulders and chest as she deepened their kiss. They moved together, paying no mind to the mixing bowl that clattered to the floor when Reyes lifted Sara to sit on the tiny kitchen table. She tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he broke away only long enough to make sure no clothes would come between them again.

The afternoon sun painted her skin gold, highlighting the curve of her breast and the hollow between her collarbones. He dropped to his knees, following the light as it played over her, leaving a trail from her neck down to the sweetness he craved. Reyes looked up at Sara, her face flushed, lips parted, breathing quickly and gazing at him in perfect trust.

The timer went off.

Reyes snapped back to himself and began to laugh.

“Don’t worry about the cookies,” Sara started, but he was already standing and pulling them from the oven.

“I wouldn’t want to deny you after all your efforts today.” He winked at her, and Sara began to laugh too.

“I suppose we need to let them cool off.” She crooked a finger at him. “You could indulge your sweet tooth while we wait.”


	5. Necessary Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Winter Snow.

Reyes hated Voeld. His next stop was Elaaden, and he hated that planet too, but Voeld was even worse.

Keema wasn’t helping, either. The blasted woman wasn’t even wearing a hat, but seemed completely undisturbed by the biting wind and beyond frigid air temperature. “Come on, Vidal! The ice isn’t going to haul itself to Annea!”

“I still don’t understand why we’re cutting ice rather than just taking buckets of snow.” Reyes stomped his feet and rubbed his hands together in an effort to stay warm, glaring at Keema through several layers and a woolen scarf. “We could be away from this frozen wasteland by now.”

“Because,” Keema began with an annoyingly patient air, “it’s a question of density. Snow is mostly air. It’ll melt down to nothing.” She didn’t add the ‘you idiot,’ but it was very clearly implied.

“And the storms here! How do people live when they can’t see a damned thing? Ice runners are getting eaten by eirochs because the blowing snow blinds them. Which, again, why are we here?”

“Because your little plot to overthrow Sloane is going to require guns and bribes, and ice running is the fastest way to make some quick cash.” Keema gestured at the other end of the block. “Come on, help me lift this into the shuttle’s cooler and we can get going to Elaaden. You can flirt with Velonia while I haggle with Annea. She likes me more than you, so we’ll get a better price.”

“I do not flirt,” Reyes grumbled, wounded. “I am simply employing my charm to get information out of her.”

“Call it what it is. Either way, you need to thaw out.”

"Not funny, Kee."


	6. Omission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: White Lie.
> 
> Reyes struggles to tell Sara the truth.

Reyes pushed aside his datapads when Sara walked into the back room of Tartarus. “For you, there’s always time.” But that time was never enough, he added silently.  
  
Sara was apologetic as she curled up to him, although he couldn’t really understand why. “I can’t stay long. Vetra’s finishing up...some kind of procurement, I didn’t ask too many questions. And I definitely ought to be out of here by the time Umi realizes that Drack and I are the ones who knocked out half her clientele. Just couldn’t resist the opportunity to see you, Reyes.”  She kissed him on the cheek and settled her head on his shoulder.  
  
Keema’s warning from earlier, that Sara would find out who he was eventually, echoed at the back of his mind. Reyes decided to ignore it for now, instead choosing to play with Sara’s hair. “You and Drack did what, exactly? Causing trouble in bars isn’t exactly the sort of behavior one expects from the Pathfinder.”  
  
When the bitter smile flitted across her face, he regretted his choice of words. “That’s the thing. I’m the Pathfinder no matter where I go. Makes me almost miss the days when I was just Alec Ryder’s daughter.”  
  
There’s so much weight on her, he realized as he took her slim, callused hands in his. “With me, you’re Sara. Nothing more...and certainly nothing less.” Reyes laid the smallest of kisses on her. “Don’t ever feel like you have to be someone else for my sake.”  
  
A momentary silence fell, and Reyes wondered if maybe this was the time to tell her who he really was. Here, just the two of them, no drinks or distractions. But Sara nestled closer to him and closed her eyes, looking almost peaceful. “You have no idea what that means to me.”  
  
Not now, he thought as he traced the line of her jaw and kissed her hair. Not while she’s so tired. “I care about you, Sara. Not the Pathfinder. Never forget that.”  
  
“I…” His heart stilled for a moment, listening to the catch in her voice and the stutter in her breath. “I care about you too, Reyes. Can I just stay here with you for a while?”  
  
The deception still sat heavily on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to share it with her. He wasn’t lying, Reyes told himself. It just wasn’t the whole truth.  
  
At that moment, though, he remembered something from his catechism as a child: a sin of omission was equal to a sin of commission.


	7. Showoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the dance in Tartarus might have looked like. AU for At The Edge of Your light

“This is a surprise,” Sara murmured, standing and following his lead easily.  “I didn’t know you had a romantic streak.”

 

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”  Reyes pulled her close, one hand on the small of her back.  “And it seems there’s a lot I don’t know about you.”

 

“This?”  Her breath was warm on his neck, and he led her into a half turn, bringing her back against him.  “I took years of lessons.  Had to give up the idea of dancing professionally when I joined the Alliance, though.”

 

Reyes pictured that for a moment.  Sara in a leotard and her hair in a tight bun rather than her usual loose ponytail.  He decided he really enjoyed the image.  “Do you mean like...ballet?”

 

“No, I mean like down in those cages.”  He choked and stumbled over the next few steps.  “Yes, I studied ballet.  It kind of lends itself to all other sorts of dancing, though.  As long as I have a good partner to work with, I can pick up just about anything.”

 

“Now I feel a little unprepared.  Are there any other talents you’ve been hiding?”  At this point, nothing would have surprised Reyes.  Sara had told him about her parents, who each had been brilliant researchers in their own right, and her brother, the biotic with a gift for writing.

 

She laughed.  “Nothing unusual.  And anyway, dance is less of a talent and more the result of years of work.”  Pliant and graceful, she bent easily as he dipped her.  “Showoff.”

 

“Just trying to keep you on your toes.”  Reyes admired the arch of her back and curve of her neck as he lifted her back up.  

 

It was Sara’s turn to miss a step, although she was groaning rather than shocked.  “That is the worst ballet pun, and I’ve heard it more times than you care to know.  I knew I should have left that particular part of me in the Milky Way.  But it’s your turn now.  What secret skills do you have?”

 

Reyes considered the question for a moment.  “I draw.  If you promise to sit still for me for more than five minutes, I’d like to sketch you.”  It was hard to tell in the dim light of Tartarus, but he thought he saw her blush.

 

"Okay, I guess, although why you'd want to draw me is a mystery."  She was blushing, rather furiously if her dropped eyes and drooping mouth were anything to go by.  

 

All right, he thought, might as well make her blush in earnest.  "Because you are the most beautiful person I've ever met, inside and out.  I want you to see yourself the way I see you."

 

Sara let out what could only be called a squeak and hid her face in his shoulder, but kept swaying to the rhythm along with him.  "Please just stop talking."  Reyes was only too happy to kiss her instead.


End file.
